Plastic Ono Band
Plastic Ono Band is the collective name for a changing group of musicians that has been devised by John Lennon and Yoko Ono and the duo accompanied by a fewalbums and during performances. Contents verbergen * 1 Biography * 2 Occupation * 3 Discography ** 3.1 Albums ** 3.2 Singles ** 3.3 Radio 2 Top 2000 * 4 External link edit After Beatle John Lennon and his wife Yoko Ono in 1968 and 1969 the two experimental albums Two virgins and Life with the lions had entered, they decided to cast their further work under the name Plastic Ono Band. This group would consist of themselves, plus the musicians that accompanied them, whoever that might be. That this could be anyone, they made clear with the ad "You are the Plastic Ono Band." In interviews, she also stressed that everyone was a member of the Plastic Ono Band. The first single that appeared under the name Plastic Ono Band was Give Peace a Chance in 1969. This single was on June 1 included in room 1742 of the Queen Elizabeth Hotel in Montreal during their second Bed-In . To a question from a journalist Lennon replied: "All we are saying is give peace a chance". This rule inspired him to write a song about. A few days later the song was recorded with all when guests present. In the choir include psychologist Timothy Leary , singer Petula Clark ,comedian Dick Gregory and Rabbi Abraham Feinberg told, besides journalists, hotel employees and members of the Hare Krishna who were at that time in the hotel room. The messy recording was released as a single and became a worldwide hit. In the Netherlands the song even reached the first of the top 40 . During the presentation of the single to the press were John Lennon and Yoko Ono not present. The Plastic Ono Band was then presented as four hollow columns of plexiglasswhich include a microphone , an amplifier and a tape recorder were responsible. The columns presented the four members of The Beatles and had an idea of Yoko Ono. On September 13 the first concert of The Plastic Ono Band took place in Toronto . At that time the group was next to John and Yoko from Klaus Mann (ex-Manfred Mann), Alan White (ex- Alan Price Set ) and Eric Clapton (former Yardbirds , Cream and Blind Faith ). In almost the same composition was also included the single Cold turkey; the only difference was that Ringo Starr drummed instead of Alan White. The single failed to make the success of its predecessor. John Lennon sent on November 25 1969 royal decoration back to Queen Elizabeth . In a note he gave three reasons: the British action in the Biafran war , supporting the United States in the Vietnam Warand the fact that Cold Turkey was on the decline in the hit list . The shots that followed Cold Turkey, were released under names such as John Lennon & the Plastic Ono Band of John & Yoko & The Plastic Ono Band. Although the musicians alternated, gave Klaus Mann and Alan White often cooperate in recordings of John and Yoko. The name Plastic Ono Band was used thereafter until the album''Mind Games.'' The albums John Lennon / Plastic Ono Band and Imagine receiving unlike the more experimental albums good reviews and were commercial successes.The albums also produced some classics such as Imagine, Mother, Jealous guy and Working class hero. Additionally, yet appeared singles Instant karma!, Power to the people and the Christmas song Happy Xmas (War is over). From 1973 John and Yoko brought their plates stating only their own names. After John Lennon on December 8 1980 was murdered, were posthumously awarded the Plastic Ono Sheets hits Imagine and Happy Xmas (War is over) re-released.The song Instant Karma! Was in 1992 again a hit after it was used in an advertisement for Nike . In addition, the song was Give Peace a Chance in 1991 again a hit in the version of the Peace Choir . This was a charity project of Yoko Ono , her then 15-year-old son Sean Lennon and Lenny Kravitz , following the Gulf War . This single also included Terence Trent D'Arby , Cyndi Lauper , Little Richard , LL Cool J and Dave Stewart told. Occupation [ edit ] The principal members of The Plastic Ono Band were: * John Lennon * Yoko Ono * Klaus Mann * Alan White edit edit Edit Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] Category:British band Category:John Lennon